A Day in The Life of Rory Gilmore
by Tott
Summary: As it says...it is a day in the life of Rory Gilmore, it is now a multi chapter, it is Rory's thoughts about whats happening to her at the same time as whats happening to Logan in A day in the life of Logan Huntxberger. read the AN on chapt 2.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys… having a little bit of writers block, think it has something to do with cough meds etc. so here is a one shot. I may do a series of these depending on the response. This is about what Rory is thinking around the time of Logan turning up in her life. By the way it is a ROGAN.

DISCLAIMER: Again guys I do not own Gilmore girls…. 

A Day in The Life of Rory Gilmore…

You know I never thought I would ever find a guy that I am actually fully interested in. Well that is until I met him. He is everything that all my other boyfriends lacked. He had that something extra, the thing that they all lacked. He had a sense around him…

I could banter and joke with him and he could dish it all back.

I could ramble on about absolutely nothing or about something I found extremely important and no matter if he cared or not he still listened. It amazed me that some one could actually, one keep up with all my random tactics and two, also join in on them. That was defiantly something all the other guys in my life, well except my dad, can do.

He and the other two stooges were definitely different form the guys in Stars Hollow, and even Chilton. Even though I've been told on numerous times that he is an older Tristan, I don't really see it. Sure he's rich and drives a porche, is a playboy and is an heir to a multi million dollar Newspaper industry but he is so much more. He is incredibly sweet, smart and he doesn't make me feel inadequate because of my background, like most society guys. Even when I was with guys from Stars Hollow I some how didn't think I was fitting in the best. I dunno how, maybe it was because when I was with Dean he didn't fully understand what I was saying, I felt like I had to dumb down myself to fully engage myself with him. Jess well I didn't have to dumb myself down to be with him, no he is intelligent enough to keep up with me. No the trouble with him is that he wanted to almost have a casual relationship while being fully committed. This didn't work for me, it really didn't work for me when he just up and left…several times.

But no not him, he is perfect for me. In years to come I can see myself with him. I know my grandparents would love him, I guess this is good thing. I mean I wouldn't have to try and convince them like I had to with Dean and Jess. But then I guess my mum wouldn't like him…

Press the pretty little button

You know you want to…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so what I have decided to do, with some help from my reviewers, to continue this story. So what is happening is that A day in the life of Rory Gilmore is Rory's thoughts and A day in the life of Logan Huntzberger is Logan's thoughts about the same situations after season 7. if you don't get it send me a PM.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing…sad : (

Chapter 2- What have I done?

I stood there reliving the last 5 minutes of my life over and over. I gave back the ring and he left. I feel a lone tear slip down my cheek, I think of the look in his eyes, the expression on his face, the words coming out of his mouth. They were all pleading with me telling me that I am making the wrong choice, telling me to reconsider. But my brain wasn't listening to what Logan's face was telling me.

The words he spoke as he took the ring back hurt the most, it was though someone had just punched me hard square in the gut, knocking every single ounce of air out of me in one foul punch. The look in his eye felt like someone had ripped my heart out, I felt like the worst person for putting that look in his eyes, for making his face look like that and for making him say those hurtful and devastating words.

I wipe away the lone tears that have fallen since Logan walked away and I turn and face my family. They all know what has just happened and they all have sad smiles on their faces. Moms seems to be relieved, dad is well dad and is happy so long as I am happy and well both grandma and grandpa were upset with the answer I gave Logan. And in some ways I am to, I don't know why I choose to say no over yes. I wish I knew why, then I wouldn't feel as bad about this as I do.

Two days later Lucy and Olivia called to see how I was doing, apparently Logan and my break up is all over the world. They decided to come find me and take me out to some new club in New York City. They would only take one answer so it looked like I was going to NYC to party.

Ok so I know it is short but when your only writing one person it can be hard to do lol, but let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bambi eyes and ex boyfriends

I never really went clubs like this but Lucy and Olivia said that it was the best club in all over New York City. Which, coming from them is a huge thing since they critique everything so harshly; so I had no choice but to come and see what all the buzz was about. Ofcourse coming out with them meant dress up and look hot no matter what type of mood you were in, so I did as what was expected of me. I wore a short blue cocktail dress and matching pumps for the full effect. I had my hair down in lose curls that fell on my shoulders and I had my bangs straight, framed my face.

Lucy and Olivia love to dance so when the song "when your looking like that" by Westlife came on I had no choice but to dance. We jumped up on the raised dance floor and began to dance to the music, mimicking the words as we danced.

She's a 5 foot 10 in catsuit and bambi eyes  
Everybody's who's staring wouldn't believe that this girl was mine  
I should have know I was wrong  
When I left her for a life in pity  
But they say you never miss the water until it's gone

That first part of the song reminded me of Logan so much, it was as though he wrote the song. Just as that thought passed through my mind I felt as though Logan was here watching me. This thought made me stop dancing for a split second until I thought about it and realised he would be off with some Barbie sucking face some where, that thought made me cringe but I continued to dacne when Olivia and Lucy came over to me. They were semi trolled and thought that pool dancing on me was a great idea….

I couldn't believe it  
Guess I failed to love you  
And you're taking it out tonight

By now I had managed to remove myself from them and I was able to dance again, with the lingering feeling that someone was watching me…well not someone, but Logan.

How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life without you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that

She's all dressed up for glamour and rock and roll  
Wanna squeeze her real tight get out of this place  
If only I could take control

But she is out of my reach forever  
And just a week ago she lied next to me  
It's so ironic how I had to lose just  
To see that I failed to love you  
And you're taking it out tonight

By now any guy in a 10metre radius were watching Lucy, Olivia and I dance. Some weren't to bad but there are a few which were becoming more and more dodgy and disturbing.

How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life with out you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that

I don't wanna forget you  
I don't even wanna try  
How am I supposed to walk on by when you're looking like that

I couldn't believe it, it was his eyes on me that I could feel. I see him coming towards me. But I couldn't move I had to stay there and continue to dance, as he reached me he started to dance with me and sing along to the song. The only good thing about him being here is that the other sleazy guys backed off.

How am I supposed to leave you now  
I can't believe what I just gave away (oh no)  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life with out you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that

How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life with out you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that

How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life with out you

How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that

"Ace I don't want to leave you, I don't wana forget you. Please don't make me," he pleads as he looks into my eyes. I just stand there in shock, unable to speak in fear I would fall into his grasp again…

So what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

AN sorry it took so long to update. But here it is, let me know what you think.

Chap 4- raw cookie dough and twilight.

"Ace if I could sing to you I would, I would tell you how I feel. I hate going to sleep without you, I feel empty and cold. I hate waking up with out you, I hate not being able to make you laugh and I really hate not being able to see your sparkling blue eyes every day. I really feel like that girl off ten things I hate about you. But Ace you have got to believe me, I don't wana be away from you any more, it was bad enough when I was in London, but it is so much worse now that I don't have you at all." He says to me in one breath, he must have picked up rambling off me I think as I listen and take in his words about us. I stand there looking at him all his features. He hasn't slept well, there are bags under his eyes, he hasn't shaved in a couple of days. His hair isn't tousled the way it usually is. He isn't the man I knew only a few days ago.

I glance away from his face for a second to look behind him and its when I notice his friends, Colin and Finn heading our way. My heart starts to race, I cant see them, its hard enough to see Logan. He looks over his shoulder to where I was looking and I take the chance to run…something I am good at lately.

I see Lucy and Olivia by the door and head for them.

"Ror what's up?" Lucy asks when she sees the look in my eyes.

"Logan he' here." I say quickly and I head out the door. They follow me out the door and into the cab I flagged down.

"What do you mean he's in there? He doesn't go to places like that." Olivia says to me, as I feel the tears starting to fall down my face.

"I know, but maybe that's why because I don't usually go to places like that either. Why did he have to be there? He kept saying stuff and all I wanted to do was kiss him, but I couldn't, I couldn't look weak to him. Look like I don't mean what I said. And now because I saw him I'm not sure if I did mean it or not..." I trail off as the tears get worse and I end up full out crying on Lucy's shoulder.

"Awww hon it will be ok. It's going to be hard the first few times you see him but it will get easier. Or worse I mean you did break his heart and yours- ow!" Lucy says and Olivia hits her to make her stop, which in some bizarre way made me laugh.

"Common girlie lets go have a wallow session tonight huh? I mean Ror needs some TLC from the raw cookie dough and we all need to watch Casablanca."

"Only if we get chocolate and other delicious junk food as well," Lucy adds excitedly.

I just nod as the cab pulls up outside their apartment.

As we walked into the apartment, Olivia walked up to the tv and turned it on and Twilight was on. The episode that we watched in the pool house that one time, I sat down and became absorbed into the show. I watched it so intently I didn't hear Lucy and Olivia talking, I just watched. I watched the entire episode and then some of the next. All I could think of was Logan, how he loved this show. How we used to talk about us, our future. How I used to look at music and how I made that cd for our day, the day that isn't coming any time soon…

Next thing I know it was morning and I had tear stains down my cheeks for the umpteenth time this week.

Knock Knock.

"Rory can you get that?" Lucy yells from another room in the apartment.

I walk to the door and open it and stare in shock at the face I am greeted with.

So how was it?


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I know it is short but good things come in small packages remember…

Chapter 5- How? What?

I stand and stare at the person standing in front of me. I want to shut the door in his face, I want to shut my eyes real tight and then open them to see if what I am seeing is right.

Then he speaks.

"Ace," is all he says as I stand there staring at him completely shocked.

"Wha what are you doing here Logan?" I ask him in a cold tone, not the right tone but I am so shocked that I have no idea how to talk or cope at this stage.

"I dunno, I just I miss you Ace. You mean the world to me. You are everything to me and I have been so distraught since you have been gone. I love you and I want you back." He says to me, I can hear the emotion in his voice and I can tell this is hurting him to say because he never shows emotion let alone speaks with it.

"Logan I ah…"I try to speak, I try to communicate with him but I cant find the words of how I feel so I kiss him. I just kiss him, what am I thinking I have no idea but my heart takes over and my body just obeys it. I kiss him with all I have to show him how I feel. He responds by putting his arms around my waist and picking me up and gently holds me against one of the walls near by. All I want is him I want to feel him I need him, but I don't want to give into temptation especially not here with Lucy and Olivia here.

"Ror who was at the door?" Lucy asks as she walks out, we hear her and stop and look at her. She had a huge smile on her face and just turned and walked back to where she came from.

I want to continue on with what we were doing but Logan had different ideas. He just stopped put me down, and took a few steps back while taking a few deep breaths. I start getting confused and I he must have noticed this.

Logan begins to speak, "Rory, why did you say no?" he asks, "If we can continue that simply enough why did you say no? I love you, don't you love me?"

"Logan I do love you, I do I can't tell you how much I do love you." I tell him, I knew this was coming but I was hoping he wouldn't bring it up now. He was looking at me strangely then asks, "why did you say no?"  
I look up at him my eyes must have been showing all the emotion I was feeling.

I took a deep breath and began my reasoning, "I wasn't ready to be a trophy wife, and I know you wouldn't make me one but society will. Logan I don't want to be my grandmother- don't get me wrong I love her but I do not want to be planning cocktail parties and events all my life that's not me. You know that's not me. But I am terrified of becoming that because I proved while being in the DAR I can be that, I am good at that. But I don't want to be that. If you could promise me that I wouldn't become a trophy wife then I would have said yes. But you can't…" I say and look at the ground, hoping it would open up and swallow me.

"Rory, Ace. You mean everything to me. I would never let you become your grandmother the same as you would never let me become my father. Ace I never want you to change I don't want you to become anyone." He says and lifts my chin to look directly into my eyes. I can feel the tears start to well up in my eyes , one falls and Logan wipes it away with his thumb.

"Everyday I regret my answer, but then when I am at a society event I remember why I said what I did. I am just too confused about what could or will happen. If I had a way to know everything would be ok then yes I would be with you but I don't..." I finally say as I begin to walk past him but he grabs my arm gently and I turn and look art him.

"Rory I can't tell you that everything will be ok, I don't hold the key to the future I wish I did but I don't, but I will never let you down." He says this and wipes away more tears that fall as he continues to express his true feelings toward me, and then he cups my face and slowly leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back with all the love and intensity I could find in my body.

We pull apart when oxygen becomes a necessity and he does something I never thought he would be doing again to me.

He gets down on one knew and asks the most important question in the world…

"Rory Gilmore will you marry me, I know I cant predict the future, I know that I can not stop the way you feel about society, but if you say yes to me I will do my damdest to keep you just as you are. To make sure that you never become your grandmother, so will you do me the honour in becoming my wife?"

I do the only thing that comes to mind, I walk past him…

So what did you think?

Don't forget to read A day in the life of Logan Huntzberger for his POV on this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-key rings and diamonds.

I cant believe he is proposing without a ring…a ring a ring where can I find a ring…key chain, where are my keys. I look around and Logan is looking at me, he looks thoroughly confused as to what I am doing. I find my keys and take off one of the key rings and walk back over to him. And I give him it, he looks sceptically at it and then realises what I have done. He chuckles at it and then asks me again, "Rory Gilmore will you marry me?"

"Yes," and I chuckle as he puts the key ring on my finger. He jumps up and kisses me passionately while twirling me around in the air.

"When you walked past me I was scared you were walking away from me again, I was scared you didn't want to say yes to me," Logan says to me once he put me down.

"Babe you are my master and commander, I would never leave you again. But you couldn't propose to me just like that without a ring or anything, that's not you," I say and laugh.

"How about we go celebrate over dinner and then stay at a hotel tonight?" Logan says with a smirk on his face.

"I would love that," I say as I kiss him again. After about 20 minutes of making out, we finally pulled apart. Logan kissed me good bye and told me he would be back in 2 hours to pick me up. He kissed me goodbye and left.

2 hours later I was ready, I had on a ruby red dress my hair was in soft curls and I my black pumps. I had a light layer of makeup on; I was just about to put in my sliver chandelier earrings that Logan had sent over for me half an hour ago. They were a perfect complement to my dress.

There was a knock at the door and I walk and open it expecting to see Logan standing there but instead there was a delivery guy there holding a bunch of sunflowers.

"Rory Gilmore?" The delivery guy asks.

"Yeah that's me." I say as he hands me the flowers. I give him my thanks and close the door. I find a vase and put them in with a little bit of water.

Then there was a knock at the door, I go to open it and see Logan standing there in an all black suit, looking absolutely amazing. He takes a few steps closer to me and kisses me.

"Ace you look amazing," he tells me.

"You're not too bad yourself Mac," I say as I grab my purse.

"Ready to go?" He asks me, I nod and he puts his hand on my lower back and guides me out to his car.

We arrive at the restaurant one that we both had been many times before. We walk in and we are seated in a back room, the room was lit by a hundred candles.

"Logan its beautiful," I say as I am mesmerised by the room.

"Not as beautiful as you Ace," he say and kisses me.

"Now Ace, I think we have to something about that ring on that finger," he says as we chuckle lightly at the key ring I am wearing still.

He pulls out a diamond ring; it was elegant and simple but eye catching at the same time. It had one large diamond in the centre and smaller ones around the outside of it.

"Logan it's amazing, it's perfect," I say while he removes the key ring and replaces it with the new ring.

"Ace you have no idea how amazing I feel to have you wearing my ring. I love you so much," he says as he looks directly into my eyes.

"I love you too, you are my forever. I just wish I knew it earlier," I say to him and then lean into him and kiss him deeply.

The rest of the night we ate dinner and the headed to the hotel Logan had chosen. And we then proceeded to make love to each other all night and all the next day.

Ok so I know it is short and this chapter was a little rushed, but I think I needed to end the story.

Let me know if you want me to make a sequel, or something.


End file.
